


Somewhere in This World

by fangirlfish (elew223)



Series: One Line Prompt [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Jon Snow, plotting lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/fangirlfish
Summary: Late at night, Sansa confronts Jon for his questionable decisions.





	Somewhere in This World

**Author's Note:**

> The one line prompt used was "I almost lost you."
> 
> I know I'm being kind of vague about what Jon did, but I'm sure you readers are imaginative enough to figure out what he might have done. Besides I wasn't writing this for plot reasons. I was really exploring their relationship in this story.

Jon took a deep breath in surprise as he saw her there. She was sitting primly at the table. Her long red hair flowed down her back. Her blue eyes penetrated through him as she watched him walk closer towards her. Her lips seem to curl with amusement. “Hello Jon.”

“Sansa…” he murmured as though he couldn’t quite believe she was really sitting there. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes slightly at that. “You need to learn the consequences of your actions, Snow. I thought you knew that when you played with fire, you’d only get burned.”

Jon flinched at that. “Aye, I did know, but I did it anyway. My only regret was that I had to get my hands dirty to make it happen.”

Sansa stood up. “I never asked you to protect me.” She turned away from him to look out the window. “No one can protect anyone.”

Jon hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her. His embrace was warm and encompassing. He murmured into her hair. “I almost lost you. I swore I’d never let it happen again. Somewhere in this world we’d find a place where we could be happy and free. Nothing could stop us from being together. Not ghosts, enemies, or rivals. That’s why I did all this.”

Sansa sighed and sank into his embrace. His arms tightened as though she’d be taken away. “How many times must I tell you I’ve never asked or wanted to you to do any of that. I’m not worth your guilt.”

Jon turned her around so they could properly look at each other. “We have enemies ready to pounce when the opportunity arises. We have only each other and as long as we have that, no one can touch us.” He gently stroked her cheek.

Sansa looked up into his eyes. “I wish I could believe that, Jon.”

His eyes grew dark. “I’ve made sure they will.” He leaned down to press his lips to hers. They continued their passionate embrace as the moon shone through the window. There was no one else but them.


End file.
